


Always By Your Side

by Ottermouse



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Caretaking, Feeding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jon being his usual grumpy self, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Martin being a caring wonderful assistant, Mild Praise Kink, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Jon gets hurt and Martin takes care of him.Kink meme fill. Takes place during season 1 when Martin is living at the archives. No other spoilers.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
Jon/Martin, caretaking kink.  
i don't know that that's the best way to put what i'm looking for, as i'm leaning in an entirely non-sexual direction, but i'm not sure how else to put it. non-sexual ageplay without the actual daddy/little dynamic?
> 
> things like- martin helping jon undress and change into his pajamas before tucking the both of them into bed with a kiss and a cuddle at the end of a long day. martin just genuinely loves to take care of people, especially jon, and there is some small part of jon that aches to be held and comforted. 
> 
> Thank you again to Simara for beta-ing this for me!!

Jon left his office exhausted and haggard. He leaned against the door frame as he waited for his vision to stop spinning. Getting impatient, he shook his head and took a few steps forward. He heard a loud crash and his sight went black.

“Jon? Oh my god, Jon!” He could hear Martin’s voice, but it was faint, as if calling him from far away.

He became aware of footsteps and his body being hoisted up, but it felt more as if he were a bystander watching this happen to someone else.

“Jon, are you alright?” Poor Martin, he sounded worried. “Shit, everyone’s gone home already. Should I call an ambulance? No, he probably just fainted. Onto this table. That is definitely broken now. No need to over-react. Oh god is he hurt? Ok, no blood there… no blood there… fuck, ok, there’s blood going through his shirt, _ shit, shit, shit.” _

Jon’s soul loosely connected itself back to his physical body, and everything became slow as he tried to adjust to the heaviness and sudden _ pain _ he felt.

“O...ow…” he was able to croak out.

“Jon? Oh, thank god you’re alright. Let’s get you up on this chair, uh, let me just push the one you knocked over out of the way, there you go. Do you need anything? Tea? Water? A bandaid?”

“Water… sounds good.”

“I’ll fetch you a glass, hold on.”

Jon could feel a hard something underneath him, and he heard the quick, shuffling footsteps of Martin running off. Jon appreciated the momentary silence, it gave him an opportunity to ground himself back to reality and determine what had happened. Which was walk out of his office, trip over a chair and land on the table that is now _ very _ cracked along the top with a broken leg. No wonder his head was pounding.

“Here you go.” Martin returned with a glass, and Jon gladly took it, throat suddenly feeling parched as he drank the cool, refreshing water. Martin also pulled out a first aid kit, and after rummaged through the materials, gently pulled up the corner of Jon’s shirt, wiping a small wound clean before putting some ointment and a bandage over it. “You okay? Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“It hurts everywhere but I- I believe I’m alright. The only thing I’ve done all day is read statements.”

“Jon, you _ know _ how much reading those exhausts you-”

“Yes, I _ know _ Martin! If Gertrude hadn’t left the Archives in such a state and if any of you would actually be _ useful _ for once I wouldn’t feel the need to play catch-up, now, would I?!” Jon hissed out angrily. 

Martin sucked in a breath, reeling back. He’d never seen Jon so angry and he’d never directed that much anger towards him directly. He knew Jon didn’t appreciate his help as much as he did the other assistants’, but this was the first time he’d heard anything of the sort from the source. 

“I- fuck.” Jon rubbed his forehead with his palm. “I’m exhausted and irritable and… ignore me.”

“It’s alright,” Martin replied gently, though his tone was more dejected. “Do you think you can make it home on your own? Though most of the tube lines have probably stopped by now…”

“Martin, I can barely sit up straight, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, I welcome the company. Being here alone at night can get spooky sometimes. I suspect you haven’t eaten?” Jon shook his head. “I’ll make you something. Here, let me help you up.”

The journey to the Archives’ kitchenette was a struggle, but Martin stayed patient with Jon and walked with him every step. By the time Jon sat down at the small fold out table, he was barely able to keep his eyes open, nodding off tiredly.

He watched as Martin shuffled about, turning on the small portable stove and heating something up. It was mesmerizing to watch him move, though it may have been due to Jon’s exhaustion more than anything. When Martin placed the hot bowl of food in front of him, he had to shake the archivist slightly to wake him up.

“Hey, we gotta get something in your stomach before you go to sleep. Can’t have you waking up four hours from now, starving.”

Jon shook his head. His limbs hung loosely off the chair and his shoulders, he barely had the energy left to lift them, let alone to feed himself. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for the next twenty-four hours.

Martin sighed, placing a spoon in the bowl and scooping up some of the food. He blew on it lightly and lifted it to Jon’s mouth. “Please. I’m not letting you leave until you take a bite.”

The archivist blinked slowly at him before opening his mouth in compliance. Martin gently fed the spoon to him, and Jon chewed obediently, though he couldn’t taste much. It was warm, however, and Jon welcomed that. Martin was steady but consistent- always waiting with another spoonful once Jon had finished swallowing the last. But after a few bites he turned away from the food altogether, and Martin shuffled his chair closer to him, touching his arm.

“Jon, please, you haven’t even eaten half of it.” Martin looked at him with such a sad, concerned face that Jon felt a twinge of guilt. “Please, just let me take care of you.”

He said it so genuinely that Jon felt as though he had no other choice but to relent and open his mouth.

“Good boy,” Martin said as he fed the spoon to Jon. Then he froze in horror as he realized what he had said. “I- I’m sorry! It just slipped out! I mean, that’s not a good excuse, but…”

Jon pulled off the spoon, chewing. He swallowed, looking Martin in the eyes before speaking. “I don’t mind.”

The assistant stared back, mouth gaping slightly before taking in a deep breath and turning to fill the spoon again. He faced Jon, bringing the utensil back to him. As his lips closed over the food and scraped it into his mouth, Martin couldn’t help but say it again.

“Good boy.”

Jon didn’t show any adverse reaction to the praise, but his face did appear to be tinged with a little more red than it had prior.

“Good boy.”

Martin didn’t sound patronizing when he said it. He didn’t sound like a gushing parent when he said it. He said it with a balance of gentle encouragement and awe that made Jon want to hear it again and again.

“Good boy.”

Martin’s voice was becoming lower the more he said it, eyes lingering on Jon’s mouth, watching as his tongue flicked out to lick at his lips.

“Good boy.”

Martin sounded shaken, and he let the spoon fall into the bowl, eyes not moving. He looked at Jon as though he was in a trance, and the archivist would be lying if he said he didn’t feel it, too.

Martin moved closer to him, hand coming up to cup Jon’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him fully.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed for. Their lips pressed into each other again and again. It felt so natural, and _ right_. There was no tongue, no teeth, just mouths moving over the other, and yet it was the most electrifying touch either had felt in a long, long time. Jon didn’t know what to do with his hands so he left them gripping the seat of his chair. By the time they separated Martin felt a crick in his neck, but it had been worth it.

They breathed heavily, steadily as they continued to look at each other. Then, Martin abruptly got up, face flushed. He grabbed the almost-empty bowl, nearly tripping over his own feet as he got up from the table. He quickly rinsed the bowl and set it out to dry before turning back to Jon. 

“Okay, um, let’s get you off to bed, now. Do you mind going back to archival storage? It’s where all my stuff is. Do you need help, or...?”

Jon stood up and walked forward a few steps on his own. Even though the food had satiated his stomach and he was no longer on the verge of collapse, he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and he suddenly remembered how tired he was. 

“Some assistance would be appreciated, yes.”

This time, Martin held Jon’s hand as they made their way back down. Upon entering the storage room, Jon collapsed on the ground near where Martin had a thin mattress topper set up. 

“Come on, now, raise your arms,” Martin said as he pulled Jon’s shirt off of him. He folded it neatly and set it aside before rummaging through a box behind him. “Umm, I think these’ll fit, if that’s okay?”

Jon nodded, and Martin gently slid a t-shirt over his head, pulling his arms through the holes. He looked so small in it, and Martin was barely able to hold back a shudder at the fact that Jon was sitting there, wearing _ his _ clothes.

“Lift your hips for me, too,” he instructed, unbuttoning the archivist’s slacks. Jon followed his direction and they were slipped off easily before being folded and joining his shirt. “There’s a good boy.”

“Thank you Martin,” Jon breathed out.

“Let’s get you to bed now.”

Martin gently maneuvered Jon to the mattress, pulling a few of the blankets back before helping him up and onto it, taking care not to jostle his body too much with any sudden movements. Once he was laying down, Martin pulled two of the blankets over him, tucking him in softly and leaving the topmost blanket folded up by his feet.

“If you get cold you can pull that one up over yourself,” Martin explained as he brushed back Jon’s hair, kissing his forehead.

“Ok,” he mumbled in response, sleep close to overtaking him.

“Goodnight,” Martin said, turning to leave.

“Wait, where…”

“Um, I’m gonna go upstairs. Don’t want to bother you while you’re sleeping and all,” Martin stammered out.

Jon scooted back, patting the space beside him.

“Are you… sure?” 

Jon patted it again.

“Well, ok then, I’ll just, umm,”

Martin turned his back to Jon and began pulling off his own clothes.

“I usually only sleep in my underwear, I hope that’s alright,” he explained as he threw the clothing into another box. He lifted the blankets and began to climb in next to Jon. “I tend to run hot, so you may want to move further away- ooph!”

Jon flopped over on top of Martin, head pressed against his shoulder and arm laying atop his chest, one of his legs tangling itself in between Martin’s.

“Um!” the assistant squeaked. “This is fine, too!”

Jon snuggled closer into him and Martin unfroze, wrapping one arm around Jon’s back, resting it on his side, and the other reached up to play with the tresses of his hair. He felt butterfly wings pound against the lining of his stomach, violently trying to beat their way through his skin. Jon letting out a cute, little sigh before melting further into Martin didn’t help matters, either.

He stayed awake much longer than he wanted, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. He rhythmically ran his palm up and down Jon’s back, and it soothed him. He realized that he had missed this: taking care of someone, feeling useful. And Jon appeared to actually appreciate his efforts. They’d even kissed.

Martin touched his lips.

They’d _ kissed. _

Martin smiled and closed his eyes. He squeezed Jon tightly in his arms for a moment, then, letting out a deep breath, fell asleep- warm and comfortable and satisfied and full of love.


End file.
